The Song
by Sinister Outcast
Summary: Marshall Lee cannot find his muse for a song to right, so he asks Fionna to help. But on this little adventure will they both discover feelings they never knew they had? Rated M for some tiny bits of lemon (ITS DONE!)
1. assistance

Crumpled papers we're thrown across the room into a waste basket on the other side.

"NO NO NO! It doesn't flow, Nothing inspires me anymore!"  
The young teen flipped over his writing desk over and was just about to slam his base into the wall when there was a knock at the door.  
to himself he thought,  
"who in the name of glob, would be so stupid as to trepass on MY domaine at a time like this!?"  
He floated down the ladder leading from the living room to his lair downward and headed to the front dor as there was another knock at the door.  
Out of rage and frustration he slammed open the door and growled,  
"who the hell-"  
he cut off his words when he saw the young blond adventuress standing before him, her oceanic blue eyes filled with glee and confusion.

" hey marsh-"

He cut off her words by slamming his door in her face. He floated over to his bathroom mirror to examine his complexion. He was a complete wreck. His hair was flat on one side and the other looked as if a miniature tornado passed through.  
His eyes were surrounded by dark rings from a lack of sleep, and his clothes were stained with Glob knows what! with one look he exclaimed,

"She can't see me like this!"

So off he went to his lair to search for something that look in the least, presentable. and he soon came out of his room wearing a simple outfit.  
His black skinny jeans and a red with black striped hoodie. And as he was examining himself over to admire his handiwork a knock of frustration brought him back to reality. He had left Fionna on his deck for about 15-20 minutes.

He raced back downstairs and opened the door to find a glaring Fionna. she pushed him aside and marched into his house. He knew she had every right to be mad and closed the door behind her. He ofered her to take a seat on his couch, but she refused and sat on the floor instead.

" Well thanks for the warm welcome."

She said this with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Showing the Vampire how agitaed she was with his actions. Marshall Lee knew that what he had done to her was wrong, but he didn't have to be reminded. It's not like he has enough on his plate. But instead of replying with a sarcastic reply of his own he apologized.

" yeah, sorry about that. I just didn't want you to see me dressed as a bum."

She smiled at his apology, wich was a great sight to see for Marshall, since she had been glaring at him up until that point. Now there was silence.  
Marshall decides to break the slence with a queston.

"so, where's Cake?"

Marshall realized that the orange and white cat was not there when Fionna arived and no one had threatend his life.

Fionna simply replied,

"She's with Mo-crho"

Marshal should have guessed that. After all, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn have been dating for almost 2 years now. Plus every time Fionna and Marshall hung out, Cake would not stop going on and on about her little dates and Fantasies with Tthe black Stallion.

But then Fionna remembered all of the loud crashes and bangs she heard before she got to Marsall's place. So then she asked a question of her own.

"So what went on in here before I came over?"

Marshall was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Fionna puffed out her cheeks and replied,

"The screams and then this lond crash. duh."

She stated this as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. And then Marshall caught on. Then to himself he wondered,

"Had I been that loud?"

But soon Marshall was sucked out of his thoughts as Fionna stated,

"Marsh, are you ok?"

Marshall replied sounding very distant.

"Uh huh, yeah. What were we talking about?"

Fionna was fillng with exasperation as this conversation went on. but answered anyways,

"What do ya got Poo brain? I'm asking what was all the noises going on before I got here!"

"oh. It's just sme stuff I've been working on,it's nothing really."

Marshall hoped that the young blond would just drop the whole subject becauese he really didn't feel like explaining what he was doing.

"That did NOT sound like 'nothing much' to me. Now tell me whats going on man, For realsies."

Darn was all thought. He sighed

"I cannot fnd my muse." 


	2. Home sweet home

"I cannot find my muse."

Fionna was confused.

"What the plum is a muse and how can I catch this thing?"

Marshall Lee was amused at her innocence and confusion. He chuckled, deep and luxurious. He petted her head playfully and replied,

"A muse is your inspiration. For example, I need inspiration for a new song but I cannot find it. And Fi, you cannot just find a muse,  
it has to come to you in your thoughts."

He pointed to his head for her to see. But Fionna was still confused.

Fionna barely knew much about music. Sure she knew how to play the ballon and sing but, she shall never know as much about music as the vampire king. But she still offered her assistance in the help to discover Marshall's muse.

A few hours passed, and Marshall was still in a 'Musician's Block'. But Fionna was not about to give up. So she decided to try a different aproach on discovering Marshall's muse. So she decided to ask random questions.

"Hey Marshie?"

She heard a light but frustrated grunt from the other side of the room where Marshall was laying on his stomach, and playing with a piece of lint out of bordome. he lifted his head and looked in her direction. As if signaling her to continue,

"What was the first song you've ever written?"

Marshall had never thought of that. He thought long and hard for an answer to give her but he just couldn't. The first song he wrote was when he was human. He remebered nothing about it. He didn't know what to tell the young blond so he replied,

"Fi, that was well over a thousand years ago, how the plop am I supposed to remember that?"

Fonna felt the vampire's retort highly amusing, and soon found herself giggling, something she would have never done at all.  
Marshall never heard the adventuress giggle before. And he liked it.

"hey fi, you should giggle like that more often. You sound very cute."

Fionna was finished with her fit of giggles now, but she was now cnfused as to why Marshal had said such a thing.

"yeah?"

Fionna as now listening to what Marshall had to say,

"totaly."

Fionna couldn't help but blush a heavy shade of crimson. She felt her heart rate soar at the vampires compliments. But the soaring stopped as her concious decided to speak.

' what the heck is wrong with you!? Marshall is your freakin bro! You can't feel this way!We're not looking for a boyfriend! And, it's not right.  
Marshie doesnt feel the same way! Or does he?'

But she was sucked out of her thoughts as Marshall's clock stroke: 3:00 am.

"Aw Cram!"

The sudden outburst of the young girl frightened the King, but he didn't show it. But that didn't stop him from checking up on her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

he checked for any cuts or bruises. There were none. And he was relieved when she replied,

"What? 's just that Cake will kill me if I'm home late again!"

Marshall could feel the terror in her voice. To himself he wondered,

' what has Cake done to Fonna? has she beaten her? Hurt her in any type of way? No, Cake would never do that... or could she?'

Marshall didn't want to think about it anymore. He felt completely guilty for keeping Fionna past her Curfew. so he scooped her up bridal style without warning causing a squeal of surprise to errupt from the adventuresse's throat. But the squeal didn't last long for she calmed herself down as she realized that they were haeded towards the treehoue.  
Once there, Marsall didn't bother to leave Fionna on the porch, he figured that Cake would be waiting for her there. Instead, He opened her bedroom window and quietly slipped inside.  
Without warning, Fionna slipped her arms around Marshall. Marshall Lee didn't expect that hug from the young girl, but he got used to it and eventually got use to it and slipped his arms around her waist. But their special moment was interrupted by a cough, and the cough came from none other than Cake.  
Once the human girl and he Vampire boy turned aoud they saw Cake's furious face.

"And where the hell have you been?!"

Fionna fidgeted, contemplating on wich words she should choose because at this point, one wrong word could have Cake on a kiling spree. And Her first victims would be them.  
Marshall couldnt stand to see Fionna cower under her sister's wrath, so he stepped in front of Fionna protctively, and boldly stood up to Cake, without a sense of fear.

" Don't get your tail in a twist! She was with me alright?"

Cake's eyes lit with rage,

"OH REALLY!? SO THEN WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT KEPT YOU!?"

Marshall bared all of his pearly whites and his eyes became a dark shade of blood red. He hissed at the cat and Fionna watched as this all unfold before her very own eyes.

" Now you listen here cat, Fionna had absolutely NOTHING to do with this so LUMP OFF! You wanna be mad at someone be mad at me."

Fionna decided to speak now,

" marshall, what are you doing? there's no need to defend me, I'll be alright."

Marshall noticed that Fionna looked especially nervous, and would not stop looking at Cake with fear.

" No Fionna, I NEED to do this, for you."

He was now lounging by the window sill,

"Now ladies, correction, Lady and Cat. I bid you a goodnight. Sweet dreams Cake."

He winked and began to turn away to leave when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He then turned around to see Fionna,

" thanks."

Before anyone could react she placed her soft pink lips on his cold gray ones. She tasted sweet,like strawberries and vanilla. She then broke the kiss, knowing that Cake was still in the room and could turn around at any second.

he cupped her cheek,

" Anytime, good night Fi."

and with that he flew out the window and out into the night. Fionna wistfully watched him leave till he was nothing but a spot on the horizon.

"Good night Marshie." 


	3. Dreams

His cool breath brushed ever so lightly on her alabaster skin.

"I love you Fionna."

"Do you promise?"

Thier voices came out as hushed whispers, Being so quiet that only thier ears could hear.

"From now till the end of time."

They kissed each other passionately, she intertwined her hands into his oxyn colored hair. She then felt his tounge inside her mouth, exploring and memorizing. The lovers slipped their way into a room each removing an article of clothing whilst doing so.

"You're so beautiful"

Marshall then began to place small, gentel kisses on her stomach, shivers went up her spine and she began to moan his name ever so quietly.  
Knowing where this was going, marshall lee asked Fionna,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She had a look of such lust and joy she whispered in his ear,

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

they then began to kiss each other passionately once again, each moaning one anothers name.  
Now they both slipped off their undergarments, Marshall was just a bout to enter. but before anyone could move another inch the Door slammed open.

Fionna woke with a startled scream. she had sweat beading on her forehead, she calmed down as her breath caught up with her. But then there was a small tap at the window, It was Marshall.

"Hey you okay?"

His voice sounded muffled through the glass window.  
She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and took a deep breath,

"yeah I'm fine, Wait- were you... Spying on me while i was sleeping?!"

Marshall began to blush a shade of blue and his eyes widened in suurprise of her question,

"What!? No! I... I was just floating around AAA... minding my own buissness when I came across the tree house and heard you screaming. So I went to check on you."

Fionna smiled at his lame excuse for stalking her,

" O...kay, sure I totes believe you,"

in a smaller voice, barely audible she added,

"stalker."

he shook his head and chuckled, soft and lusterous,

"believe what you want I know you're wrong."

And with that he left the young blond aventuress in her room to go wander the night all around AAA, learning and exploring new things.

Fionna, now awke in bed was thinking over her latest dream.

'It was only a dream, nothing more, nothing less. Marshall lee is nothing more than my best friend! Stop Thinking this way! I haven't felt this way before with anyone else but P.G... But why Marshie? Why now?'

Her head still racing she lay back down and tried to dream of something else. ANYTHING else but Marshall Lee. But her brain decieved her and another dream came, the continuation of her latest dream.  
_ 


	4. Dreams prt2

Marshall lee swiftly entered his home and headed straight for the refridgerator to himself he pondered what to eat.

" lets see, I've got cherries, tomatoes, strawberries, red velvet cake, red velvet cupcakes, cherry tomatoes, ice cream, steak, and... bluberries? Fionna."

Marshall Lee smiled at the memory of when he went out to go pick bluberries for the young blonde. These were her favorite fruit, he brushed the memory aside reminding himself that she was merely nothing but a friend but something in his chest kept saying otherwise. He grabbed for a cupcake and retrived his base guitar from it's case and sets himself down on his couch. But before he even lets out a single note a loud yawn errupts from the center of his core, telling his body that it is time for some rest. But he denys his body's plea, and tries to play a song but since he is having musicians block, the song does not form.  
Frustrated, Marshall lee fell into a deep sleep. And during his slumber he began to dream, of a certain girl.

~He looks into her eyes, they are so full of admiration and kindness. He then places his lips upon hers and pulls away as he begins to sing,

"Blue eyes deep like the sea,"  
"They roll back when she's laughing at me,"  
"She rises up, like the tide,"  
"The moment her lips meet mine."  
"So play the music low,"  
"And swing to the rythm of love."

He pulls the young girls pettite body into his lap and drifts off the ground and into the night. he continues to stum the notes as their harmonious voices hum along. She places her head against his chest and holds him close. Her mystical blue eyes look up to meet his charming crimson ones. They then embrace each other with a kiss, deep and passionet.~

The raven haired teen wakes up in the upright position and with a new inspiration. he quickly float over to his writing desk and grabs his base.  
He has inspiration, and that inspiration is his newfound love for Fionna. But then he stops dead in his tracks. Fionna. outloud he thinks to himself,

"I think I love fionna." 


	5. Unexpected visit

Marshall Lee has finnaly put the final touches on his latest masterpiece when a large gaping hole is threatened upon his domain.

" ICE QUEEN!?"

The witch's maniacle laughter fills the room, and an icy cold hand reaches for his throat. Using his vampiric reflexes he easily smacks it away.  
He grabs his axe bass and uses it as a weapon. Confused and frustrated about Ice Queen's presence he spits out,

"Shouldn't you be waisting the remainder of your days trying to marry guys that are waaaayyy out of your league?"

Ice Queen's shrilly voice rang out in a large battle cry and freezes Marshall right in his place. And as Marshall was collapsing to the earth beneath them due to the impact of the ice, she simplly struted her way over to his now frozen body and bent down close to him. In hushed wispers she said,

"Nah, I've now got a thing for kings..." 


	6. realization

"Fionna baby, I'm gonna head over to Mo-chro's, you gonna be okay by yourself for a little while?"

Fionna heard her sisters voice call out to her but paid no mind, it wasn't until Cake had to come into the room and yell in fionna's ear until she fianlly aknowledged her sister's presence.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say Cake?"

Cake now had a look of concern across her face and put her furry little paw against Fionna's forhead in order to take her temperature.

"Fionna are you feeling okay baby?"

Fionna nodded as she replied,

"Uh-huh, yeah, sounds awesome."

As Fionna was speaking to Cake, she noticed that Fionna's voice sounded distant as if her brain was somewhere else. And just to test fionna if she was listening to her or not she started to say the most random of things.

"Fionna I'm gonna go rob the Squeezy Mart."

to wich Fionna replied,

"Ok wear a sweater."

This shocked Cake at how Fionna, the beloved hero of Aaa could just say something like that to something so absurd.

"Fionna, I'm going to go commit mass murder."

And again fionna replied something she would never say,

"Dont stay out to long."

Ok, now Cake was starting to get scared, What has happened to her sister?

"Ok Fionna, Somethings up. Now spill your beans."

Fionna finally made eye contact with the cat but did not say a word, she meerley brushed her off as nothing. Now cake was angry, how dare she just brush her off like that! Cake had now grabbed Fionna's arms and forced eye contact with her. Cake's eyes became deadly serious and concerned as she stared into Fionna's unresponsive ones.

"Fionna, I can tell that somethings wrong and I want you to know that you can tell me anything and-"

Fionna put her small hand against the cat's mouth (muzzle/maw) and looked straight into her eyes,

"Cake, I can assure you that nothings wrong."

Cake knows that Fionna is lying and being the stubborn cat she is, she will not rest until she finds out why. She forcefully grabbed onto Fionna's shoulders looked straight into her eyes,

"Fionna, now you listen here, I know when your lying and I want to know why. Now spill it!"

Fionna sighed, long and deep.

"Fine. I haven't seen Marshall for the past three days alright!"

Cake was actualy surprised by that answer, she was actually expecting something more emotional, personal, or deep answers, not that.

"So? Sometimes we don't see that boy for weeks and that's never bothered you- hey why are you so worried about him all of a sudden?"

Fionna could see a small smirk begining to form on Cake's face, and this got her agitated, Fionna knew what game Cake was playing and this was a game Fionna was never fond of.

"Cake, I know what you're doing and I must say, KNOCK IT OFF! I don't love Marshall Lee!"

It was then Cake's smile grew extermely pervy,

"I never said you did."

That was enough to shut the human up, she blushed a dark crimson and hid her face as Cake's head nuzzled in her lap. This went on for about five minutes when \  
Cake shot up.

"So do you?"

Fionna was confused by the cat's question,

"Do I what?"

Cake playfully smacked Fionna's leg,

"Baby, you know what I mean."

Fionna was becoming agitated with Cake's question's. She didn't want her sister to accuse her of 'like-liking' Marshall Lee.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Fionna said this with a snappy sort of tone, one she did not intend to give.  
Cake pushed herself off of fionna's lap and headed out the door. but before she left she called over her shoulder,

"Can't deny your feeling's forever, Fi. One day you will face them no matter how you try to avoid them."

Fionna watched Cake walk out the dorr and onto the grasslands until she was nothing but a white nd orange spot on the horizon. Once gone she slumped down into her chair and sighed looking at her reflection once her everyflaw she asked herself,

"If I like him, does he like me?" 


	7. where are you?

"Marshall! Open Up! It's me, Fionna!"

More silence came from the oposite side of the door. this was Fionna's fourth time calling Marshall's name in hopes of a response, but there was none.  
Becoming agrivated at he Vampire's lack of responses she raised her foot in anger and slammed it against the mahagony. As she did so a blast of cool air slapped her in the face. The force being so strong tht it knocked all the wind out of her lungs and caused her to land on her butt.  
Underneath her breath she mumbled,

"lumpin Ice Queen..."

She got back to her feet in one swift motion and was soon n her was to the Ice Kingdom- (orQueendom in this case?) Whatever. Fionna had no time to think about Ice queens throne. All she knew was that Marshall needed her. 


	8. Ice and snow

"Get away from me you lumpin' cougar!"

Fionna heard the screams of her best freind coming up from the frozen staircase.

"Marshall!?"

Fionna ran towards the sound of Marshall's booming voice. Fionna began to ascend the icy cold steps. Making her way up to the frozen chamber, where Ice Queen was holding her friend captive.  
She could hear Ice Queen's shrilly voice trying to reason with the King.

"Oh come on! Stop being diffcult! Just let me tie you up for the ceremony honey-buns!"

Fionna finally made her way up and once she reached her destination, she saw Ice Queen's eyes fall directly on her. Marshall's eyes did the exact same. But while his lit with hope, Ice Queen's burned holes through her head.

"woah."

Was all Fonna could manage to say before she was blasted by slush.

"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT STEALING THS HOTTIE FROM ME THIS TIME!"

Ice Queen's voice rung in her ears, she was becoming dazed by the impact of the slush.  
In the crner of her eye she saw Marshall running over to her.

"Fi-"

Marshall was in half sentence as Ice Queen blasted him into a block of ice.

"SHUT UP!"

The Ice Queen shrieked. Then she blasted Marshall a second time making sure gis little ice tomb was inescapable. she then turned to Fionna. A wicked look in her eyes,

"wish me a happy marriage."

She then blasted fionna's face and it all went black. 


	9. Ice Queen

"Huh? What?"

Fionna had awoken from her daze to find herself trapped in Ice Queen's cell in an ice block and unable to no-one could hear her, she could hear everything going on around her. She forcedher eyes to scan the room for Marshall Lee or the Ice Queen. she had no trouble with that because she could hear Ice Queen's voice right next to her.

"Gorgeous isn't he?"

It was then she realized that Marshall was in a suit and being dangled from a rope on her ceiling. Now that she thought about it, he did look pretty handsome...

"That's it... lower him down"

Fionna was sucked out of her thoughts as she soon realized what was hapening. But it was then when Marshall's eyes snapped open. his pupils looked like slits until he bacame adjusted to these unfamiliar surrondings, then once he knew where he was, he began the threats. But soon he relaxed all of his facial features, and what seemed like a shar unhuman-ly tone was now a soft kind tone of consideration and reason. What is he getting at?

"Ice queen. Siomone, I would rather have our glorious marriage without me being tied up would that be alright sweetie?"

Fionna couldn't help but feel jealousy rising within her. He never acted this way around me?  
Why waste all of his good kind-heartedness on someone as wicked as the Ice Queen?

"But Marshie, the lowering ceremony is a tradition in the Ice kingdom (Queendom?)"

Fionna was now really agrivated with the Ice Queen now! ~How dare she use the nick-name I gave Marshall?! I gave him that kick-name! ME!  
but she was soon out of her suling mood as the teenage boy spoke,

"But snowflake,"

~ok that's just gross~

"I'm terrified of hights"

To get his point across he began pouting and shaking in mock-fear. Fionna found this quite ammusing just thinking that Ice Queen is buying this fills her with such laughter. She knew he had an escape plan and this was just a ploy so he could use it. Ice Queen sighed in mock aggrivation

"oh alright."

Marshall lee turned in Fonna's direction and gave her a small wink. She felt her lips curl into a smile as they placed Marshall back on the qround. He then walked over to Ice Queen and asked her to free Fionna from her current position. Ice Queen did not hesitate for Marshall promised that the ceremony would begin right after she did this simple task. Once Fionna was fre she was scooped into Marshall's arms and flown out the window. They could both hear Ice Queen's cries in the background.

"But Marshall!? What about our marriage!?"

Marshall stopped mid-flight and spun around,

"Siomone, I would rather be surrounded by croses, sunlight, garlic and be staked at the heart than marry you!"

Fionna coould not help but laugh at his words the she started laughing harder leaving Marshall as to why.

"And what is so funny?"

It took Fionna some time to catch her breath but as son as she did, she just startd laughing some more. Marshall was becoming annoyed by the girl's laughter, sure it was cute but he did not like being clueless. Then Fonna stpped laughng and put on her best marshall impression,

"But I'm afraid of hights!"

she then burst into her previous fit of giggles. She recieved no laughter from the vampire king but once he thought about it he did give a light chuckle.

" yeah yeah, laugh all you want. But I ask you this: do you wanna be dropped from fifty feet up?"

They continued laughing as Marshall began making his way to the tree house. 


	10. The end! (finally!)

"Ok, im gonna do it. I can't deny my feelings anymore."

Marshall was speaking to no one but his reflecton. He was in Fiona's bathroom giving himself a pep-talk. He was planing on playing the song he had written, the song he had wrote just for her.  
Now is the perfect time, G-mo is at soccer, Cake is with Mo-chro. It is just him and her, alone He began splashing water onto his face in hopes of calming his nerves and he stepped out onto the hard-wood flooring of the heroines' home.  
It's just Fonna nothing can go wrong.

"Fionna, there's something need to tell you."

Fionna turned her head to lock her blue eyes with his,

"oh if it's about the sink don't worry about it, that thing has been broken forever."

Marshall was a bit confused, ya'know, now that you mention it he did have difficulty getting the water to- No Stay Focused!

"What no, it's about something else, something real important."

Fionna's eyes grew wider and Marshall knew he had her full attention.

"ok man, shoot."

He drew out one last shaky breath and unstrapped his guitar from his shoulders and carefully placed it in his hands he then floated closer to the young teen. His eyes never leaving the hers.  
He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. blush spread across their faces. Once they departed Marshall returned to his current position, raised his hand and played.  
_

~ K IM FINALLY DONE! Thanks to all of you guys that actualy followed and reviewed! I love you guys!  
k well that's the end of this lame stry, tell me whatcha think~!  
K IM OUTTIES! LUV JU!  
~ sinister 


End file.
